


Yes.

by leon1995



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leon1995/pseuds/leon1995
Summary: It was the night before Christmas and Max wakes up to find Chloe's side empty.





	Yes.

**Author's Note:**

> A simple one-shot to wish you a merry Christmas and a prosperous New Year! =)

**_Yes._ **

It was the night before Christmas, the decorations decorated the house, and the white snow covered everything with a beautiful mantle. The turkey was in the oven, the punch in the refrigerator, and the biscuits were ready in a bowl waiting to be eaten by the guests.

But it was none of this that woke Max up from his quiet sleep, it was the empty side of the bed that was normally occupied by his blue-haired girlfriend, I looked at the clock on the nightstand with exhaustion just to realize that it was 4:50 in the morning.

He got up and shuddered at the touch of his feet with the cold floor, once his sight adapted to the darkness and his senses awoke he placed his slippers, and began to look for his girlfriend, only to find her asleep on the sofa in the living room.

He came over to wake her up and asked her what she was doing here, but the objects on the table caught her attention, she saw a notebook missing several pages, and took one of the crumpled leaves from the floor, to check its contents.

"Dear Max wanted to tell you..." Max just read this line with confusion, took another ball of paper from the floor, but it was almost the same, took another one and then another, until he looked at the notebook, also seemed to have something written and unlike the others, this seemed to be the one.

**_"Max Caulfield, my companion in time and crime, with whom I live adventures and sorrows, with whom I share a heavy burden, who makes me laugh and cry sometimes, today on this very special day I want to ask you to stay by my side forever, because I can't bear to lose you, would you like Max Caulfield to marry me?"_ **

It was until later that I noticed the little black velvet box beneath the notebook, I took it, and I couldn't help but start sobbing.

Inside there was a silver ring with three blue stones and another that was a silver band with a simple white stone.

Max couldn't hold back the tears anymore and they began to come out, and in the end Max's sobs ended up waking Chloe from her sleep, it took a moment to realize the presence of Max and what he was holding in his hands, this alerted her, until Max hugged her, then kissed her:

-Yes... Of course I will... I'll marry you-.

Max said between sobs.


End file.
